fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A, Mori/SFANB Intermission 1: Paradise
A young man stands in his bedroom. What might the name of this young man be? ---- >I Mr. McDarkanimenerd Oh, of course that's not his name! This certainly isn't a name befitting of such a protagonist! He proceeds to regard your suggestion as nonexistent and reveals his true name. ---- >I Reveal name Yes, his name is A Moriam. Right. Anyway... Your name as you claim it--or rather, the nickname you prefer-- is MORI. You are 5 FEET 10 INCHES, or 178 CENTIMETERS tall. You wear GLASSES. You want to make it clear that you wear GLASSES so that others can note the similarities between you and two different characters from two different ANIMES that you've watched. Your favorite subject in school is PHYSICS. You have TYPE AB BLOOD. Why do you want to point this out? Because there's been a superstition going around that people with TYPE AB BLOOD have an evil split personality, and you want to clarify that this is NOT TRUE. As for your FAVORITE FOODS: You favor anything spicy, and you do not care for SWEET THINGS. As for your personality- You are calculating yet sometimes you misstep on things. You enjoy time and talk with acquaintances, though you will often behave in an antisocial or shy way. You usually keep to yourself at times. For some reason, your FASHION SENSE is not very INTELLECTUAL at all. Your InquireAcquaintance Tag is . ---- I > (Image of Mori's computer flashing/beeping, Mori looking at it.) Oh, what's this? It seems that your friend is attempting to message you. Let's see what he wants to say. ---- > I Answer friend (Image of some of the text on the screen.) ---- > I Go look up what he's talking about (Insert Fox News Page Here) You decide it would be best to go and check out what Haru is talking about. You go to your regular news site and check out recent events. You hope the news isn't too bad. ---- I > (Insert image of charred newsmans' corpse here and a news page with the caption "Innumerable Citizens Killed by Meteors") Oh, dear. ---- > I > (Insert image of the same article only more of a close up on it) It appears that a series of meteors have begun to strike Ludus. It also appears that a lot of them have hit the station that Fawcks News has been broadcasting from. You feel pretty bad for them. Yeah, it's not like that had the best views on political issues, and the reporting wasn't too good either, but at least they aren't as bad as Sea NN. The audience takes a while to figure out your play on words before realizing that this is a reference to Fox News and CNN. They let out a slight laugh and continue reading the story. And you also decide to progress through the story. It's been a while since the person who's supposed to be writing this did anything to it, but in his defense, he was busy and it's hard to find inspiration for writing. Whatever. Just go talk to Haru again. ---- > I Talk to Haru again. (Insert another thing here.) ---- > I > (Insert another thing here.) You suddenly are notice that you are being messaged by another person. ---- > I Answer this guy. (Image of Jose's planet) ---- > I Get the game copy already. (insert image) ALRIGHT FINE FUCK YOU. However, it also occurs to you that you may very well need a STRIFE SPECIBI to use just in case it turns out that your FATHER decides to make a visit, as he occasionally does. You do have access to BOOKS, DEATH, and NEEDLES. Which do you choose? ---- > I Allocate Death to Strife Specibi. Okay, but... well... you're probably not going to kill the guy. I mean, he is your dad. Maybe you should put something else in there for this theoretical encounter. ---- > I Allocate that other stuff to Strife Specibi (image) You do that. Champion. ---- > I Hurry the feck up and do something already. (image) Alright alright, we're going right now, so just calm down. ---- > I > (image) You proceed to go down the stairs to get the video games to play like a stupid piece of chip. ---- > I > (image) There, it's the front door. Now all you have to do is- OH MY GOD IT'S HIM ---- > I Ingage in STRIFE! with your father. (image) No point in doing that. He's just walking around aimlessly right now. You have more important matters to get to at the moment. ---- > I Get the game. (image) You get the SFANB GAME COPY and notice something. The lawn is barren, seemingly empty. Your blood flows all through your body, as it always does every day all the time, yet in this exact moment it can be made into some sort of metaphor. A familiar note is produced. It's the one Calculation plays to make its audience turn like the curious flame of a particularly inquisitive candle. It is some time after your seventeenth birthday, and as with all sixteen preceding it blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Let's just play the damn game already. You don't have time for fancy poetry. ---- > I Hurry inside (image) You get inside. Your father is still wandering around for some reason. Your server player is messaging you, along with someone else. ---- > I Answer this guy (image) ---- > I Answer Haru (image) ---- > I Go to the basement (image) Yes, the basement. This place is fitted with a lot of your HIGH-TECH contraptions. You have a computer that you intend to use down here. Oh, and for the sake of speeding this along, you decide not to give any regard to the SEVERAL CLONES in those tubes as well as the SKELETAL REMAINS of your ANCESTOR which you collected on this location just a while ago. ---- > I Play the game. (image) You insert the GAME DISC. Oh, wow, this is some seizure-inducing stuff right here. This is going to mess up your eyes even more than they already have been. You turn away and take off your glasses for the remainder of the game's loading. ---- Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:SFANB